


Now won't you look at that

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: You never thought that watching yourself have sex could be that hot.





	Now won't you look at that

You sit with your back against one of the many mirrors of the dance studio. Except for one wall – the one with the door – all walls have mirrors on them, you sit opposite to that wall so you can only see yourself when you turn your head to the side, which you avoid. Yixing explained to you that he just thinks it’s really helpful to be able to see himself from different angles when he is practising. And while you understand that, the thought of being in his place makes you feel somewhat uncomfortable. It’s not that you necessarily dislike looking at yourself, you are fairly content with the way you look, but you certainly would not be able to stand to look at several reflections of yourself dancing.

You prefer watching other people dance. And you especially prefer watching your boyfriend dance. Yixing is an amazing dancer. There is just something to the way he moves, sometimes sharp and energetic other times slow and sensual, that makes it so breathtaking to watch. The choreography he is practising right now falls more into the latter category. Some slow pop song is blasting from the speakers that you can’t really focus on because you are mesmerized by watching Yixing’s body move to the music. The choreography includes a lot of hip thrusting, crotch grabbing and other moves that you can only describe as flat out rude. At one point Yixing even gets down on the floor and just straight up humps it. There is really no other way to explain this move. And as if the moves themselves weren’t already enough he keeps looking at you with this suggestive smirk. You’re pretty sure that the only reason Yixing allows you to watch him practice is because he actually enjoys being watched by you. He enjoys how you get flustered when he performs those incredibly rude pelvic thrust right in front of you. At least he surely doesn’t keep you around for your constructive comments. Hell, most of the time you’re not even able to speak in coherent sentences right after watching him dance from up close like this. That boy is such a tease and he knows it.

The song comes to an end before you even realise it and suddenly Yixing goes from rude to cute. With a soft smile on his face he sits down next to you and for a second you just get lost at the sight of his beautiful dimples. Sometimes you are not sure if that soft boy with the most beautiful smile is even the same as that rude dancer. But apparently, Zhang Yixing perfectly unites those two extremes in one body.

"So, how did you like that new choreography?", he asks and the soft smile on his face turns a little teasing again.

"Yes", you blurt out, before the question even fully reaches your mind. You can feel your cheeks heat up at the sound of Yixing chuckling.

"I mean, yeah, I like it, it looks really good", you quickly mumble. Of course, it looks good. Everything Yixing does looks amazing. Especially when he dances. You would love to have this sight all to yourself. The thought that he will perform this very same dance that you just got to look at in front of a crowd one day leaves a sour taste on your tongue. The taste of jealousy. Because that crowd will be full of teenage girls chanting the name of your boyfriend and yelling confessions of how much they love him. You know that Yixing only has eyes for you and that he would never be unfaithful. And you also know that this is what he loves doing. You would never dare take this away from him. But still. Still, a part of you wants to be selfish and have Yixing all to yourself.

"Hey, come here", he whispers suddenly. You turn your head to see Yixing gently tapping his stretched out legs and you don’t need to be told twice. Quickly you climb onto his lap, facing him, straddling him and immediately Yixing tangles his fingers in your hair to pull your lips closer to his own for a soft kiss. But the kiss quickly heats up when Yixings hands make their way south, one of them gently grabbing your ass and the other one exploring your back underneath your shit. You pull away and break the kiss. It’s not really that you don’t like where this is going, but…

"In here?", you hesitantly whisper.

"Yeah, why not?"

You raise your head to look him in the eye. Even if you try to focus just on Yixing’s face right in front of you, you can see another face behind it. Your own face in the mirror. It’s making you a little uncomfortable.

"Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure that no one else is around, so we won’t get caught", Yixing murmurs into your ear between two gentle kisses. He pulled the hand out of your shirt again and is now using it to reassuringly rub small circles over your back.

"That’s not it", you mumble. You can already feel yourself giving in but still that slightly uncomfortable feeling keeps you from completely giving in.

"What is it then?", Yixing asks. You shuffle around for a bit, trying to avoid his gaze but that only causes you to lock eyes with your own reflection which is even worse.

"The mirror makes me a little uncomfortable", you finally admit. Yixing carefully places one hand under your chin to turn your face so you lock eyes with him again.

"You can just look at me", he suggests, a soft smile on his lips while he moves his face closer to yours "or you can close your eyes."

He brings your faces together for a kiss and this time you allow his hands to roam your body and sneak under the hem of your shirt. Things quickly become heated and you pull away to catch your breath. Yixing’s eyes ask a silent question and without hesitation, you nod. To hell with that stupid mirror.

You have to climb off of him again to take of your own pants and let him take off his and by the time that you have your shirt pulled over your head he somehow got a condom from out of nowhere and for a second the question if he planned for this to happen crosses your mind but you quickly discard the thought.

You climb back onto Yixin’s lap and carefully let yourself sink down on his cock. The feeling of him filling you up like this is enough to make you gasp for air. Yixing lets you take your time to adjust yourself, his hands roaming over your back. Once you are used you begin slowly raising your hips up again a bit before you push down again.

You bury your face in the crook of Yixing’s neck and start kissing and nibbling on his skin, eliciting a few soft moans from him while he begins moving his hips at an agonizingly slow pace. You gently sink your teeth into his skin to contain your own moans a little.

"Just look at you, you’re such a beautiful mess", Yixing whispers into your ear and hesitantly you raise your head to look at your own reflection. The sight is almost disturbing. Your eyes hooded, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. But the worst part is how evident the pleasure is on your face. Your lips are slightly parted and as soon as you try to close them Yixing thrust into you again, causing a moan to spill from your mouth. Is this the face he sees everytime he’s making love to you?

"Do you enjoy watching yourself? Your face is so beautiful when you look like that. And the way you move is just so hot. Baby, do you even know how beautiful you are?" Yixing continues to murmur into your ear while you watch your face half bewildered half fascinated. Then you turn your head to the side to look into the mirror on the other wall. You can see yourself sitting on Yixing’s lap, your back arched a little, his hands grabbing your hips while both of you slowly grind against each other. Yixing is looking the same direction as you and for a second you lock eyes in the mirror before you quickly lower your head. That was kind of awkward. But you can’t stop yourself from looking up again. You never thought that watching yourself have sex could be that hot. Maybe because it’s not just yourself that you see. Looking at Yixing fucking you is mesmerizing. Watching his body move against your own is breathtaking. It almost feels like some sort of out of body experience. The visual stimulation of watching yourself only adds to the overall sensation of sex and somehow this makes it feel twice as intense as usual.

"I’ve been secretly thinking about doing this for so long. You are just so beautiful, I wanted you to see yourself like this." Yixing turned his head to face you again, pressing feathery kisses along your jawline. You turn your head back as well and gently press your lips against his. The kiss starts slowly but since your lips are already slightly parted it does not take too long for Yixing to carefully poke his tongue at them and eagerly you open your mouth a bit more. As soon as Yixing’s tongue pushes past your lips the kiss becomes sloppier and his movements rougher.

You can feel your body tense up and Yixing moans into the kiss at the sensation of you clenching around him. His thrusts lose their rhythm since he almost desperately pushes into you and you can feel heat boiling up inside of you.

You tilt back your head and let your orgasm wash over your body like a hot wave of pleasure, closing your eyes in the progress. Once you open them again you are faced with your own reflection one more time and you completely stop moving to gape at your own face. You are a mess and your facial expression looks like it came right out of some poorly acted amateur porn. Is this really the face you make?

"Why did you never tell me that I have such a stupid orgasm face?", you ask, softly pushing against Yixing’s chest. He chuckles.

"Because it’s not stupid. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> and yet another repost, I'm so sorry for slowly flooding the EXO tag with my porn  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
